When Order Meets Chaos
by Kali Faye
Summary: The story of a dark, quiet and orderly Sith warrior who finds himself paired with vivacious and chaotic hunter. Their clashing personalities are the basis of their newly found friendship. Through their escapades the hunter makes good on her threat to write a holonet fanfiction about this warrior. Enclosed is their story and the stories she's written about her Sithy.


Just a little back story Khekasha's my Bounty Hunter on TOR who quest/RP's with a friend of mine playing a sith warrior. In character she's threatened to write a fanfiction about "Sithy" as she calls him and I decided to actually do it one night. _Her_ story is meant to be overly dramatic and unrealistic.

* * *

Khekasha looked at the sith with careful skepticism her facial tattoos that nearly every Zabrak possessed scrunched up as she made a silly face, did he just seriously suggest naming his blade the painkiller? "I think Sparky is better." She spoke out above the blaster noise from her pistols. She was easily missed behind the sith's large form, standing much shorter and slighter than his impressive frame she could stay behind him and shoot foes for an initial surprise attack.

"Sparky is a name for a dog." He barked back at her while attacking an enemy droid with his blade. "The Painkiller has a ring to it." He stated, now unsure of his decision.

"Well… if that's what you want." She hoped his force sight was focused somewhere else and not on her mocking grin. Her green eyes gleamed as a devious thought crossed her mind about this fan fiction she had been threatening to write about him.

He let out a sigh, "It's a terrible name." He paused for a moment after cutting down the last enemy in the room they had burst into not too long ago. "Maybe Bassia… Maybe after I die they will name it Bassia."

"Well Sithy if I out live you, I'll be sure to tell them." She said without thought as she straightened her dark red hair up a bit; in the fighting, it had become a spectacular mess. She caught up to him as she carefully placed the strands around her horns in their proper place. She was about to make a comment that the pollution that plagued Nar Shaddaa was making her skin look like a darker shade of red but figured he didn't really care to hear that and she'd already pestered him enough with silly things today.

He turned facing the hunter with an unreadable look. "Thank you, hunter."

Khekasha stood for a moment mouth open green eyes opened wide staring at him taken aback by his sudden politeness. "Um, you're welcome… So Painkiller is free to use right?"

His face suddenly became readable telling her to tread carefully. "Why?"

Khekasha raised her hands up brushing the issue away. "Oh no reason … Sparky."

He shot her a look as if he might force choke her on the spot for that comment. "You will not call me that."

"Alright I'll just save it for the fan fiction story." She smiled smugly at his now turned back; he was making his way to the lift to go to the next level where no doubt more enemies were waiting for them.

"You will show this fan fiction to me, hunter." He spoke in that absolute voice as if to imply she had no other option but to do as he said.

"No." She answered abruptly as stepped off the lift and began shooting ahead of him to drop some of the weaker enemies quickly.

"There is no option in this, hunter."

"Well Sithy when a girl says no, she means no." She gave him a wink even though she had no idea if he could see it or not. She knew that struck a nerve with him by his body language he was becoming far more aggressive in his attacks.

**Sparky and the Painkiller**

Sparky was the quiet sort of sith, especially when he was annoyed as he was now being crammed into a small shuttle with all the other acolytes that were scheduled to be delivered. The twi'lek next to him was riding his last nerve with the little hymm she had been singing softly for the past few minutes. He felt like the only one who noticed the tunes infuriating presence. "Why must you do that?" He finally broke the silence between them with his harsh cold tone.

She looked at him in shocked as if she did not expect him to notice. "I-I I'm sorry, I'll stop." She responded in a far too meek of a tone for a future Sith, she lowered her gaze to the shuttles floor in silence. He folded his arms and leaned against the cold metal wall behind him finally in as much silence as a shuttle filled with too many people could offer. He did not think she would last very long in her trials, shame she did have an appeal to her despite the annoying humming.

Finally, the shuttle landed with an inelegant halt. He waited until everyone had rushed off the shuttle before standing up and stepping off onto the platform overlooking the planets crimson landscape. The man stood imposingly tall by any racial standards, but especially for his when the average Miralukan was a full foot shorter than he was. The ebon locks on his head juxtaposed his smooth alabaster skin. He moved his head to the right in a slow fashion to move the rebel strands of hair out of his face and to the side as he walked forward his long robe fanning out behind him as a warm breeze caressed his form. He noticed the twi'lek watched him as he walked off the shuttle only to be caught not paying attention to the group's overseer. The twi'lek was not off to a good start at all. He shook his head in disappointment at how the Empire was scraping the bottom of the barrel lately with these inquisitors.

His sight settled on an aura that seemed to be the person he was looking for, Overseer Foulstench the Rotting. He stood in front of his superior with the suitable respect required. "Ah you've arrived. I see they squeezed you in the earliest shuttle as I instructed. Come we have no time to waste, Lord Droolspawn expects you to be fully trained in an impossibly short amount of time. I expect you will fail."

Sparky said nothing, just another overseer trying to flex their status muscles. "You'll find there are a few competing for your position but Lord Droolspawn wants you specifically, the quicker they are accidently killed the better for you." The overseer dropped the most unsubtle of hints Sparky had ever heard in the sith order. He followed the much shorter and wider human overseer into the building the shuttle had landed near only to have a map tossed at him by the man. Sparky kept quiet keeping his irritation to himself; he would use it later as he opened the map to inspect what was inside. "Your warblade. Get it today or you may as well throw yourself off that cliff. Well go!" The overseer motioned Sparky to get going quickly.

Sparky placed the map into his small bag of belongings he had brought with him. With a simple nod, he left for the temple nonchalantly. The overseer himself was a disgrace, but he would deal with that when he had more power soon enough. The brooding sith walked with a sure stride of confidence as he entered the temple where his warblade was held, no doubt there was some trick to this simple task as there was with all things Sith. He sneered once inside at the failed acolytes that could easily be seen hanging around inside the ruins, they were not worthy to occupy these sacred places. This sneer was replaced by a cocky grin as he leaped through the air to slam into the one that appeared the strongest of the group officially announcing Sparky's presence. This was the perfect way to let off some of the frustration this new turn his life had been building in him.

_(Back to 'reality')_

Khekasha sat at her desk rubbing her neck it was still sore from the knock back she'd suffered earlier that night even with her heighten pain tolerances she had to admit the blast that sent her flying did some lingering damage. She set her datapad down and looked at the package she was about to send her brother. She etched into the side a message for him only he would be able to understand. As she worked on the etching a slight nervousness took hold; it had been a few years since she last heard from him.

Khe stood up with a sigh picking up her datapad again to look over what she'd just written with a grin only to collapse against her bed. She thought about the upcoming scene with the twi'lek, she wondered what Sithy would have to say about this, and if she should be in the same room… planet as he when he finally gets his hands on a copy. She set the datapad next to her on the bed before stretching her battle sore body and closing her eyes she passed out without caring or having the energy to disrobe.


End file.
